


With Soft and Bouncy Hair

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shrek Series
Genre: Crossover, Hair Kink, M/M, Mental Institutions, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy is obsessed with a certain movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Soft and Bouncy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an NYR, but I couldn't really get it long enough. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Gilderoy, you need to get out of bed now." Nurse Prent briskly waved her wand, and the curtains over his window sprang open.

Shaking his head, Gilderoy pulled his blanket tighter up to his chin. "I don't want to get out of bed! The floor's always too cold!"

"I'll warm the floor for you, then," she said, waving her wand again.

Gilderoy was quite impressed with the way that the nurses were able to wave those little pieces of wood and just make things happen, but he'd been unable to get one for himself to wave around. This morning, however, he was feeling more petulant than impressed, and he wasn't going to get out of bed just for a little magic. "I don't want to go to the common room. Those people are so plain looking, and some of them never clean their hair!"

Nurse Prent frowned slightly at Gilderoy's comment, but then a sneaky little smile grew on her face. "If you come out you can chose the movie today."

"I can?" Last time Nurse Bones had promised that he could chose, but someone else had chosen first, and he'd had to wait until activity time was almost completely over before he could watch any of his choice. "Last time they said that, the frizzy-haired old bat got to chose instead."

"Now Gilderoy, you shouldn't call Delores that. I'm sure she's a very nice witch."

Gilderoy frowned dubiously at that; he couldn't remember exactly why, but he had a feeling that Delores was not all that nice, and he didn't trust anyone who paid so little attention to their split ends.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go reserve the movie room for you right now, but if you aren't dressed and out there with your choice in five minutes, then I'm letting someone else chose."

"Ten minutes." There was absolutely no way that he could do even a basic treatment of his hair in only five minutes.

He saw her biting back a grin. "Alright, ten minutes." Nurse Prent left his private room, and Gilderoy leapt out of bed and dashed to the attached bathroom. As he spread moisturizing cream on his face with one hand and brushed his golden hair with the other, Gilderoy debated which movie he was going to chose. There were only two that he ever chose, but he found picking between them to be one of the hardest choices in his life.

As he rushed out to the activity room, he found Nurse Prent standing beside the movie box, looking at her watch.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he panted.

Nurse Prent smiled and held out the two movies that he liked. Oh how well she knew him. Gilderoy pointed to his choice and she quickly went about setting it up. There was a very complicated reason why they shouldn't be able to have movies in the ward and an even more complicated reason that they did, and it had all been explained to Gilderoy once, but he was bored and forgot it.

As the movie started, Nurse Prent used her wand to forward it to his favorite part before leaving him to watch in peace.

"With soft and bouncy haaaaiiiiiiir!"

oOo

Gilderoy opened one cautious eye as the ward door closed. He was alone for the night, and as much as he needed his beauty rest, he had something more important to do. As the coast was clear, he sat up under his sheets and groped beneath his pillow.

He had managed to sneak one of those little wooden bits from the nurses' station today, and he was going to use it to make his dream come true. Concentrating, he waved it about in what he hoped was an effective manner. A poof of pink smoke emerged from it, shooting through the sheet.

Suddenly, someone began to cough, and Gilderoy quickly scrambled out of his bed. If one of the nurses came back, he would be in trouble. Half tangled in his comforter, Gilderoy froze.

The person coughing was a gorgeous blonde man, surrounded by pink smoke. It was the man he had dreamed of! The man he had wanted to bring here with the wooden stick! "You're really here?" he gasped.

The coughing man – Charming – looked up at him in shock, which quickly slipped into surprise. "You have the most amazing hair!" he declared. Gilderoy knew that voice so well, and it was all he could do to keep in his glee. And better still, he liked his hair!

"Well, it looks better in the morning, with a bit of product in it," he admitted.

Charming smiled. "Midnight is not the best time for anyone's locks," he offered.

Gilderoy sighed. Beautiful, charming, _and_ understanding; he really had found his prince.


End file.
